Family is always familyright?
by syndeyswapperMPP
Summary: Nearly three years ago, James' family accuse him of something horrible. So James packs his things and starts a new life. Two and a half years later a letter From Albus brings James home. It's time to return and for he and his family to make amends. But James sure as hell isn't returning empty handed, and the surprises he has in store for them his sure to create a lot of Shenanigans
1. Going home

(AN)

I'm a little bit in love with the idea of the 'Next Gen' characters, James Sirius being one of my favorites, So I have a few stories about him currently (slowly) being written. This particular story, whilst not being my most favourite way of writing the Next Gen family dynamics and relationships, is a story I have wanted to write since having recently read a fanfic about James basically being a dropkick and his family hating him (James is to awesome to be portrayed as such!), I read it and thought 'NO! I MUST RECTIFY THIS!'  
Haha yeah... so I'm a little attached to James and get quite defensive...  
Anyhoo, give it a squiz, let me know what you think.

:) -SSMPP-

p.s. Its pretty short, but the next chapters will be much longer. This chapter is sorta just to get it started and whatnot...

-Chapter 1-** Going home**

For the first time in two and a half years, I was going home.  
Home. Home. Home. It's one of those words that if you say it over and over again it sounds weird and you find yourself questioning if it's even a real word, or if you just made it up. Home.

I have no idea what to expect when I get there. I'm sitting here, surrounded by the life I was forced to build for myself, with Albus' letter in my hands, having read it for about the 56th time, second guessing my decision to return. But I know it's time. It's already been too long. We all should have resolved this two and a half years ago when it happened. But we didn't. I'm not saying that I'm not still angry. I am. Hurt as well, I think, and just about every other emotion possible. But I haven't seen my family for so long. I received a few letters a few months after the supposed 'incident.' My grandmother said I should just apologise, that she was sure we could work this out. My uncle said that if I ever showed my face again, he'd curse me into the next millennium. My cousin said she and the family hated me and never wanted to see me again. My little sister wrote me a year ago. She said that dad was worried and I should come, as it wasn't _fair _to _him_.

The 'incident' two and a half years ago? Wasn't me. No one believed me. And that stings. Stings like you wouldn't believe. I assume they still think it was me. That I'm 'hiding out' because I can't face them; You can bet your arse I don't want to see them, but it sure as hell isn't because I did anything wrong. God. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Going back there. What exactly do I think I'm going to be able to achieve? Really? In all honesty, I expect I'll have a door or two slammed in my face and few hexes thrown my way.

In the days after the 'incident' I worked out what truly happened. What the horrendous things my family thought I had done were, and I suppose they'd have cause to be angry, to hate me. But it wasn't me. And they hadn't even given me a chance.  
So I'd started a new life. Where I wouldn't have to see them. Their doorsteps would have no need to be darkened. But now, apparently, was the time for me to go back.  
I looked down at Al's letter and read it through one more time for good luck.

_**James,**_

**So. Been a long time. Kinda' awkward really.**  
**I'm sorry I haven't written before now. Nearly three years…better late than never?**  
**Look, I don't care what happened. Actually, I don't even know what happened. I can't even remember it as I was unconscious for most of it. And I'm sorry I've been too stubborn to contact you. I should have come and found you myself. Honestly, though? I just thought you'd eventually come home anyway. I think most of us did. Th****ree years. I guess not.**

**BUT...  
I'M GETTING MARRIED!**  
**See. Now you HAVE to come home. Engagement party is on May the 25th**_** and I'm gonna be pissed if I have to hunt you down and drag you there myself. It's my party and I shall be too intoxicated to apparate. Ha.**_

_**See you then, then Bro.**_

**It's been way too long. Please come home.**

_**-Al**_

_**-P.s. You might wanna come home a few days before that. Give us all some time to…well…you know…talk or.. something.**_

My little brother wants me to come home, for his ENGAGEMENT party, no less. Bloody Fucking Hell. This was going to be interesting.

Sage came out of our bedroom, dragging her luggage behind her.  
"James?" she said, gliding her fingertips over the back of my neck comfortingly. "Ready to go?"  
I looked up at her and shook my head slowly.  
"Not at all," I replied. "Let's go." Standing up and grabbing my own suitcase, I took my fiancés hand and we dissaperated.  
Bloody Fucking Hell.

**-end chapter 1-**

**(AN)**

That's the first chapter. I'm a little unsure of this one, but I do have plans for the direction it's heading.  
Hope you liked it, please comment and tell me what you thought.  
If you have any ideas or suggestions, or anything you would like to see twisted in there, feel free to message me  
and ill do my best :)

xox - SydneySwapperMPP


	2. A little bit of Albus never hurt anyone

**(AN)**

**READ ME! Heheh ;)******

Originally this next chapter was supposed to move the story along a bit more and was going to be a lot longer. I was also going to be from James perspective again. But it turned out none of those things and is in Albus' perspective. I love Albus almost as much as I love James. Almost. I think in the long run this bit needed to be written and read before I can get any further. Hopefully…. ;)

-SSMPP-

Chapter: 2

**A.S.P. (pov)**

Mother dearest wasn't overly impressed when I told her and Dad that I had invited James home for the party without 'consulting' anyone else. But, as I reminded her, it _is_ my engagement and he is _my _brother. So they can bugger off. Dad didn't really say much. He looked a bit worried, but I'm pretty sure there was a spark of something else in his eyes and I'm taking that as a positive sign.  
Mum's still raging on downstairs; Dad's trying to calm her down, but I'm still catching snippets of "…all over again…," "Ruin everything…" and "what will Teddy and Victoire…?" Blah Blah Blah. Why can't she just be excited? I get that the whole thing is a big mess and that everyone's still get their wands stuck up their arses about what happened, but I _know _she misses him. We all do. Everyone is just too damned stubborn to admit it. Except me. Ha. That's right, Albus the awesomely…un-stubborn… Ok, fine. A poor executed attempt at alliteration, but you know, whatever.

Lily's in a right strop about it all as well. She shut herself up in her room and I'm fairly sure she's planning on brooding herself to death. Not sure why though, out of the whole family, she was the one who was most cut up when James left. You think that at least _she _would be able to see how brilliantly awesome this is!  
Perhaps I'm the only one in this family capable of enough intellect to realise how terribly terrific (points to me for alliterating genius) it's going to be to see him.  
James is coming home.  
My brother is coming home!  
What's not to love?  
I therefore conclude that I'm living with a bunch of Fuckwits. That's right. Loveable fuckwits, but fuckwits none the less.

-end of Chapter 2-

**(AN)**

Bear with me, I swear the chapters will get longer :)  
Let me know what you think.


	3. Let the bell ring its time for a reunion

_**AN:**_**  
chapter 3- Mainly from James' pov but a bit of Albus at the end as well.  
It's not long, but it **_**is**_** longer than the others. SEE! I'm getting there! Heheh ;)  
-SSMPP-**

Chapter 3:** Let the bell ring, It's time for a reunion.**

**JSP (p.o.v)**

"I know it will be hard but James, please try to be polite." Sage pleaded, half-heartedly.  
"Polite? Sage please, I'm the epitome of polite." I replied sarcastically.  
She raised an eyebrow.  
"And the Sarcasm. You know perfectly well it will only piss them off.  
"Yeah well they'd deserve it, wouldn't they?" But I knew she was right. It wouldn't help.  
"I know they would so save it until after things are sorted, then say and do as you please when it will actually make an impact." She's usually right: and this was one of those times.  
I laughed. "Ok, ok, you're right, I'll do my best." I tried to assure her.  
"Hmm well we both know that that's not a particularly comforting thought, but it's the best we'll get so it will have to do." She said dryly, shaking her head in amusement.  
"Are you sure I have to go?" I asked even though I knew it was futile.  
"Yes. We travelled all this way so you could sort things out with your family so yes James. I'm positive you have to go." She answered, crossing her arms in a mock attempt to appear stern. "Besides, if it goes badly, you can always cause a scene, throw a few jinxes and then we'll get the hell out of dodge, all right?"  
"The hell out of what?" Sage always said weird stuff like that. Quoting Muggle books and moivies and I never had any clue what she was saying.  
"The hell out of….Bah never mind. We'll take off and never come back, alright?" She interpreted, rolling her eyes. "Now go!"  
I sighed, gave her a quick kiss and dissaparated.

I apparated into the street I grew up in. My home. This was it. I could either man up and go inside, or I could turn around, grab Sage and disappear again. Despite our last conversation, I know she'd understand. She wouldn't hold it against me, wouldn't judge, she'd just pack our stuff again, grab my hand and disappear with me just as she'd said. We'd 'get the hell out of dodge.'  
But I knew it wasn't really an option. I was here. I had to do this because, as much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I loved my family and I missed them.  
Taking a deep breath and stepped up to the door that was once so familiar and rang the bell.  
Oh Shit. In the name of every God known to Wizard or Muggle. Just Shit.

**ASP (p.o.v)**

The doorbell rang. I had a pretty good idea it was James. Huzzah Hurrah, my brother it home. Dear God this was going to be an interesting day. Hopefully. As long as Mum doesn't slam the door in his face and actually lets him inside. Somehow I don't think James would take well to a slammed door. I'd imagine it would likely provoke his less savoury side and let's face it, that never has good results for anyone. It would be rather unproductive in the grand scheme of things. Entertaining? Very; but only in a laughing at a funeral kind of way.  
I don't really think that Dad would let Mum actually bar James from the house. I'm fairly sure Dad's still pretty pissy with James himself, but his desire for him to be home out ways his anger by about a gazillion tons. We all act like Mum wears the pants in this family but everyone knows that if dad makes up his mind about something, what he decides will be exactly what happens.

I fought the urge to go downstairs straight away because, apart from the fact that it was going to be awkward central down there, I wanted to see if my brother and parents could have a proper conversation without the need of my outstanding intervention skills.  
I think this wasn't the best of plans, on my part.  
I'm pretty sure something just broke. Hmm. Honestly, how old are they?  
oh well…Albus to the rescue…  
Gah.

-END CHAPTER 3-

**(AN)  
Please Review!  
Hopefully next chapter you will get some answers to what the whole 'incident' was. Not all of them…but some :)  
Shoot me up with some ideas as well if you'd like I'm always happy to hear them.**

xox  
-SSMPP- 


End file.
